Mes vrais sentiments
by eric clutter
Summary: Jesse Anderson en pleine réflexion sur ses sentiments amoureux à l'égard de son meilleur ami.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Kazuki Takahashi. La chanson vient de l'anime : Kilari. La chanteuse française est normalement : Isabelle Volpe.**

_Mes vrais sentiments _

C'était la fin des cours pour aujourd'hui, les élèves avaient donc du temps libre pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Certains révisèrent leurs cours, d'autres partirent s'amuser avec leurs amis... Cependant, un des élèves avait jugé bon de profiter du paysage en allant se balader. Jesse Anderson, le duelliste aux bêtes cristallines. Un air rêveur s'afficha sur son visage, il partit s'isoler dans un coin calme pour réfléchir. Oui c'est vrai, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir ainsi mais là, c'était différent, il avait besoin d'être seul. Profitant de la belle pelouse qui entourait les alentours des dortoirs des Rouges Sliffers, il s'allongea dessus et passa ses bras derrière sa tête. Ses yeux scrutèrent le ciel bleu à l'horizon...

_Parfois je rêve que dans le ciel apparaisse ton visage, et dans mon cœur coule ce miel au milieu des nuages._

Jaden Yuki, duelliste au talent prometteur, j'ai pu m'en rendre compte par moi-même au cours de notre duel. Tu poursuis un but ambitieux : devenir le roi des duellistes. Tu as su attirer mon attention pendant notre duel qui fut un souvenir inoubliable.

_Bientôt je le sais, je grandirai, mais j'aimerais tant rester ainsi._

Il y aura bien un jour... oui un jour où... nous devrons quitter la Duel Academy, car elle n'aura plus rien à nous apprendre. J'ignore ce qui se passera lorsque ce moment arrivera, suivrons-nous le même chemin ? La possibilité existe mais elle n'en est pas moins que probable et non certaine. Cependant, je pourrais faire en sorte de te suivre... oui, peut-être.

_Alors veux-tu prendre ma main, car avec toi je suis si bien, que s'envole soudain tous mes soucis._

Notre amitié s'est formée rapidement, nous étions tous les deux sur la même longueur d'onde dès le départ. Une affinité qui n'a cessé de grandir en moi, pour finalement devenir plus que de l'amitié.

_Que mon amour souffle comme le vent, et vienne te confier mes sentiments._

Si je pouvais te transmettre ce que je ressens par le biais de la nature : les arbres, les nuages, les feuilles... tout serait tellement plus simple. Je n'aurais pas à me poser toutes ces questions.

_Je ne veux plus non, contenir mon cœur, sache qu'en toi réside mon bonheur._

Devrais-je me déclarer à toi ? C'est sûr que passer au-delà du stade de l'amitié ne me dérangerait pas mais... serais-tu d'accord ? Il est normal d'avoir peur d'être rejeté bien que je ne sois pas sûr que tu refuserais si je prenais mon courage à deux mains pour te parler. Ça ne me semble pas être un amour à sens unique si j'en juge les regards que tu me jettes parfois.

_Qu'une pluie d'étoiles descende sur moi, éclairer la route qui me mène à toi._

Une étoile filante passe dans le ciel étoilé de la nuit. Tu es là, avec moi, nous la regardons ensemble. Nous fûmes chacun un vœu, est-ce que nous pensons au même, je ne saurai le dire. Nous nous regardons fixement quelques instants et puis, nous nous embrassons. J'aimerais tant vivre ça au moins une fois dans ma vie.

_L'avenir c'est toi qui le détient, alors je laisse mon amour suivre mon chemin._

Je... je suis dingue de toi... Seulement, cet amour me tourmente un peu parce que je ne sais pas comment je devrais réagir avec toi depuis que j'ai réalisé mes sentiments. Te dire toute la vérité concernant ce que je ressens pour toi, ou continuer à juste être ton meilleur ami ? Que devrais-je faire...

Ce moment de réflexion avait fatigué Jesse car il venait de s'endormir paisiblement. Durant son sommeil, il fit un bien étrange rêve. Jaden et lui se promenaient sur la plage... main dans la main. Ensuite, ils s'assirent sur le sable et regardèrent le coucher de soleil. Yuki avait la tête contre l'épaule de son amant. Anderson caressa sa joue et ramena son visage vers le sien pour lui offrir un baiser sous ce cadre de toute beauté.

Mais voilà, était-ce vraiment un rêve... ou la vision d'un avenir proche ? Il devait s'agir vraisemblablement de la seconde hypothèse parce qu'une personne se trouvait à quelques mètres de Jesse tout à fait par hasard. Elle était partie justement à sa recherche car elle avait besoin de son aide pour un devoir. Bien entendu, cette personne n'avait rien entendu des paroles de Andersion mais elle éprouvait également une vive attirance envers Jesse. Aussi, après avoir pris soin de vérifier que Anderson dormait profondément, elle osa quelque chose d'assez audacieux. Elle pencha sa tête au niveau de celle de Jesse en le regardant fixement. Et puis, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout doucement et s'écarta juste après en souriant avant de repartir vers son dortoir.

_* Je peux te laisser dormir encore un peu, rien ne presse. Mais il faut que tu saches que je compte te garder à mes côtés quoi qu'il arrive. Tu seras le compagnon du futur roi des duellistes, c'est à dire moi : Jaden Yuki ! *_


End file.
